Young Justice: The Next Chapter
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: This is a sequel to Young Justice in High School. Zatanna has to take care of two-year-old Ash alone, Conner and Megan break up, and then when Artemis finds out that her father is still alive, how will they all deal with their new problems? Main ships: Spitfire and Chalant Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Once again thank you all! This sequel wouldn't be possible without you!**

 **They are 18 years old and a few months from graduating!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Artemis sat straight up on the bed, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. She put her hands out to the side and met it with a redheads shoulder and shook it gently. When all he did was groan out something unintelligent she repositioned herself to be on her knees and facing him. Running a hand through her long tangled and messy hair.

"Wally, get up!" his eyes shot open before closing once again. He turned his body over and threw his face into the pillow, putting his butt into the air. Artemis let out a sigh and got out of the bed searching for the hairbrush on the dresser. "It's the first day of Spring Break Arty! I want to sleep in!" he complained, now sitting up, his fiery red hair in his face and being constantly moved.

"Well, you have a job, and so do I. And last time you missed out on your job Barry basically begged you to move back in with him as if it were my fault." He rolled his eyes and searched the dresser for something to put on. "Not me! I don't have a job anymore!"

"You need to stop working at a fast food restaurant, you keep getting fired," Artemis stated pulling her hair back and putting a hairband into it. "Not my fault, it's my metabolisms," he argued and she let out a laugh as she buttoned her jeans and scratched the side of her face. "I think its self-control that's at the fault here." Wally glared at her as he put a baggy shirt on and walked out of the room, mumbling something to himself.

Artemis taught archery and though she liked the job, she knew that she would have to find a new one sooner or later. Mainly because her boss hated her. "How about you work at Best Buy or something non-food related." Artemis more or less stated as she walked into the kitchen, finding her lover at the table, eating cereal. "Eh, I'll find a job and apply today. I promise." the blonde raised an eyebrow and then just nodded and hummed.

* * *

Zatanna put a shirt on the two-year-old. His name was Ash. He had dirty blonde hair and was pretty tall for his age. The two of them lived in the home alone. It was Sindella's, but once Ash was a bit over half a year old she left for the store and never came back. "Tanna! Look!" she smiled at him and looked to where he was pointing, seeing his toy train.

She let go of him and smiled even more as she saw him cutely run over to it. She began to follow him until someone knocked on the door. Ash got to the door before she did. Looking through the window she smiled and opened it. "Dickie!" Ash yelled out with a cheeky laugh. Dick threw his head back and did the same, before bending down and picking him up.

Dick had offered to take the two out to a cafe for a while. Though it was near impossible to get there, with more news anchors blocking them from even seeing the door.

"Is that your child?"

"Was she pregnant?"

"How did you hide it?"

Ash looked frightened and on the edge of tears from all the yelling. Though no one in the large crowd cared. Zatanna, noticing this stole Ash from Dick's grasp and jumped him up and down in her arms as Dick answered them all quickly with one word before grabbing her hand and pushing through the mob of people. Zatanna did get the question if Ash was hers, and when she didn't she knew people wondered. Even when just walking down the street with him, she would get looks of confusion and envy. The latter she never understood until she heard two people whispering to each other how she was so fit after having a kid.

Once sitting down in the booth she let out a sigh and put Ash down next to her. "Sorry about them-"

"Dick, you shouldn't be sorry." she interrupted him quickly. Zatanna was clearly angry with the ambush while Ash was now totally fine. It happened whenever the three went out together. She put her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands.

"I can't do this anymore Dick," she confessed, and he gave her a confused look. "What is..this?" he questioned reaching a hand out to her. "This...attention! I can't take care of Ash like this! He keeps balling his eyes out every time we go out!" Dick furrowed his brows as she continued. "I love you, Dick, with everything I have. But-I-We need to take a break." his eyes widened and he stood up with her. "Zatanna I'm sorry! He'll get used to it! I swear!" he seemed desperate and it hurt her. Her eyes softened and she put her head down.

"I can't do this right now Dick. I love you," she stated and kissed his cheek gesturing Ash to follow her. Dick ran to follow her but stopped midway.

* * *

Artemis dragged her hand down her face as she began to walk to her car, getting in and starting it before driving down the road. She narrowed her eyes at her phone, Megan's contact came up and Artemis quickly answered.

"Conner broke up with me."

She didn't say it sadly, or angrily. More happily than anything. The blonde pointed this out and Megan sighed from the other line. "I'm with Logan now." Artemis fell silent "Wh-how!" Megan sighed once again and gripped her phone. "I don't know! Conner and I just broke up! And Logan asked me out again and I guess I just panicked. I said yes!"

"You sure you don't just want Conner to be jealous?" Megan didn't answer, instead cleared her throat. Not finding the words she wanted to say. The words that would be lies. Instead, she hung up and Artemis turned the phone off and began to focus on the road again. "Take that as a yes," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Dick felt horrible. But why was he feeling that way now? he looked to the left of him and saw the asleep, nude, Barbara. He didn't know what happened. Wait. Yes, he did. He needed to talk to someone about the breakup and he turned to Barbara to talk to. One thing leads to another and here he was. Guiltily getting dressed and about to leave.

Opening the door he looked back at her. Feeling worse with each step he took. He didn't know whether it was from the one-night-stand he had just hours after breaking up with Zatanna or if it was from leaving. He avoided eye-contact with everyone he passed, he couldn't believe what he did. Was he going to tell Zatanna? No, he shouldn't even consider doing so. It would break her.

Once he got into his car he just sat there. Putting his head into his hands and questioning himself, questioning why he couldn't have done better to keep their relationship.

Questioning what he had done.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! If you have any other ideas on the title for this story then tell me! The current one may not be permanent, is it wrong to feel bad for what I did. I JUST BROKE UP MY OTP. AND THEN MADE ONE HOOK UP AND (Barely) MADE MY NOTP :(**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school and a few family related things came up, sorry once again! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Dick sighed as he opened his apartment door. Usually, he would be welcomed to Zatanna cooking and Ash trying to somehow help or just running around. Now he walked into an empty room and a few dishes across the counter. He sighed and ran a hand through his baggy hair. He was thinking about going to Zatanna's but the last time he did he was met with he telling him that he shouldn't worry anymore, they aren't dating.

Dick still wasn't over the one-night-stand he and Barbara had. She had been texting him, wanting to have those events to happen once again. He didn't deny, nor agree. Instead, he ignored the messages and just had them plague his mind for the day. He questioned whether he should go to the manor or not. Even then he would miss things. Alfred shoulders would still be stiff since he was still so used to Ash being on them as he cleaned or cooked. Zatanna and Tim talking as Bruce would finally take a well-deserved break from working all the time, sitting back and watching the scene. But that wouldn't be what he would come into anymore.

The man sat on the apartment couch, scrolling through his phone. Until yet another message from Barbara came up. He wrinkled his nose in thought as he saw it and looked up at the apartment once more.

 _'I'll be there in a few'_

* * *

Wally smirked as he ran up silently behind Artemis, an ice cube in hand and planning to drop it down her shirt. Instead, she turned around swiftly and held her phone out to him, the screen and ice met, though even the ice wasn't as cold as the blonde's glare. "Sorry babe, what did that say?" Wally apologized as she rubbed her shirt across the wet screen, her glare not leaving.

"My dad, he's still alive." her voice was shaky and he paled. "Are you sure that you read it right?" he could feel himself sweat and he put his palms on his eyes with a sigh.

"I've read it over a million times, Wally..." for the first time in his life, he saw her eyes filled with fear. Her father was rumored to be dead after he nearly killed her, that's when she moved in with Oliver Queen. Breathing heavily, they stood there silent, clearly both deep in thought on their next move.

"He's going to look for me," she informed after awhile and he shook his head. "If he's been alive for all these years, and has yet to come to you? He probably won't come anytime soon." Artemis' arm tensed and she gulped "He's smarter than that, trust me." The blonde stated, pushing past Wally and walking toward the door, grabbing her jacket and looking back at him. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to Zee's." before he could speak and question her intentions the door shut and he stood in the empty house, thinking about the scene that just took place.

* * *

Zatanna licked her lips and clocked out of her job. She was a waitress at a nearby restaurant. She called her sitter for Ash, Jay. In two rings he answered, "Whatcha need?" she put the phone on speaker as she backed out of the parking lot. "I'm on my way back, how's Ash?" the raven-haired-girl asked as she craned her neck over the wheel and narrowed her eyes as if it would help her see better in the dark abyss of the night. "I put him to sleep a bit ago, I'll go check on him." she head Jay stand and run up the stairs of the house. A slight gasp came out of him and her brows furrowed.

"Jay? What's happening? Is Ash okay?!" she talked quickly, he could barely keep up. Her hands tightened on the wheel as she wished there were more street lights here. "He's gone, I can't find him anywhere! I've looked in the closet, under the bed, behind the dresser. I can't find him anywhere." Zatanna was panicking, sweat rolled down her forehead "He needs to be there somewhere Jay! Keep looking!" She sounded like she was on the edge of crying. Breathing so fast that barely any oxygen came in.

Now she really wanted more street lights. She could barely see anything in front of her. Even though her front lights were turned on, not to mention her eyes were currently beginning to water. "Zatanna, I don't see him, I checked the living room and the kitchen," Jay stated out of breath. Her thick lips thinned "Check the basement..." Ash may have refused to go down there but she was desperate.

Zatanna let out a panicked scream as she felt herself spinning in the car, another vehicle had hit her. The passenger door flew off, she dropped her head down and covered her neck with her arms. The screaming becoming louder with each passing second. Hearing shattering glass around her. When the spinning stopped she looked up, the car was on its side. Her hands roamed her body, making sure she was in one piece. Wincing as she felt the pain on her lower leg. Scared to look down and see the damage of it.

Though, once she finally did she gasped, glass shards inside of her calf, her shirt having holes surrounded by blood. Zatanna's hand hesitated to touch said holes. Once she did she winced and felt around the surrounding stomach areas, seeing if any more damage was done. She knew there was a rag somewhere until the paramedics get here, she needs to stop the stomach bleeding. Looking to her side she saw the rag. Knowing it would be near impossible to get it she maneuvered her t-shirt over her head, trying to not unbuckle herself. Once it was off of her she pressed it down on the bleeding wound, letting out a small cry as the cloth and wound connected.

Hearing the sirens she knew she as safe, and threw her head back and closed her eyes, she was so tired. She needed to stay awake. The paramedics were so close.

So close, she said to herself over and over, as she fell into an unbeatable sleep.

* * *

 **That was a bit rushed, unrealistic, and horrible. It's currently 11:13 PM, I have school tomorrow and so I kinda rushed this a bit just to get it out.**

 **Please review! It makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews and favorites/follows! They all mean so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna winced as she saw the bright light. Trying to process everything that had happened. Looking right and left and examining the room. Soon figuring that she was in a hospital room. Her throat was so _dry_. She tried to sit up but then let out a low, painful moan at the newfound pain in her stomach. Slowly falling back on the bed something began to plague her mind.

"Where's Ash?" her voice was so quiet, no matter how loud she tried to be. It was as if she had stayed silent. She searched around for her phone, finding that hard for she was no longer wearing the same clothes. Now breathing heavily she was panicking eyes darting left to right and feeling sweat drip from her forehead. "Zatanna! You okay?" she instantly recognized the voice and relaxed slightly. It was Artemis. Also breathing heavily, though Zatanna put it aside as being worried. The raven-haired-girl nodded and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't think I really remember what happened." her voice was a bit louder, quiet nonetheless and raspy.

Artemis hummed and made her way to a nearby chair, not taking her eyes off of Zatanna. "You got into a crash, lucky you didn't bleed out, they say that you stopped it from using a shirt." Zatanna wrinkled her nose and let out a content sigh. Looking down at her propped and casted leg. "Other than that, I know just as much as you, medically wise anyway." Artemis rubbed her legs up and down for a moment before looking back at Zatanna, slight worry crossing her face. "You sure you're okay? Megan and Raquel said that they should be coming no later than tomorrow." the blonde informed.

Zatanna shook her head "I'm just worried about Ash, he's-"

The door swung open and Wally walked in, Ash in his arms and Dick awkwardly walking behind him. "Ash!" her voice sounded less raspy, now more smooth and normal. The bow ran to her and tried to climb on the hospital bed. "Almost gave me a heart-attack!" she practically yelled and looked back at the two men in front of her. "Where'd you find him?" she questioned, unsure if she would enjoy the answer.

"Well Dick and I were coming here and the little guy was walking down the sidewalk, said he was looking for you since you weren't home yet." Wally tried to explain, running a hand through his hair multiple times throughout. Zatanna's smile never left her face as she ruffled Ash's hair. Lecturing him for what he did.

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

Artemis walked into the warehouse with her hands inside of her jacket pockets, hood up and hair hanging out of it. Her hands met the cold doorknob as she closed the door behind her. Turning quickly to see a tall blonde-haired man. He smirked at her behind the hockey mask and his shoulder shook for a moment as he let out a small laugh. "So now you come?" she glared daggers at him and shrugged. Pulling the hood back slowly as he did the same with his mask.

"What do you want, Lawrence," she said his name coldly, her glaring had yet to stop. "I have a business deal." he began and Artemis let out a laugh and shook her head. "This is what it's always been about. You and your business deals are the reason our family has been torn apart." Lawrence shook his head "The fact that none of you took part in them is what tore it all apart."

She let out another small laugh and shook her head. Turning around to walk out until a hand met her shoulder. "You wouldn't want to do that baby girl," he stated angrily, turning her around to face him quickly. "You will help me with this plan, and I will leave you and your close ones alone." Her brows furrowed as she thought about the deal at hand. Artemis knew he wasn't one to mess around. He will kill if necessary or just for the fun of it.

"Fine, but after this, I'm done with you and your damn deals," she growled out, poking at his chest. He shrugged and pulled his mask back over his head. The blonde pulled out her phone and stated that she had to go. Lawrence simply shrugged and shook his head. "Friends are weaknesses, have all these years taught you nothing?"

She ignored his statement and slammed the door shut, pulling her hood back over her head and made way to her car.

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Dick had yet to leave. Artemis and Wally made their way out hours ago, taking Ash with them for the next few nights. It was awkward at first but conversations sparked. When silence fell over them Zatanna studied him. "What's been up with you? You've been kind of nervous since you got here."

"More guilt than nervous actually." he corrected seriously. She hummed and ran a hand through her greasy hair. "Wanna talk abo-"

"I'm sorry." confusion crossed her face as he said the two words. "For-For what?" His leg bounced and he looked over at her, guilt-stricken. He was usually so good at keeping secrets. With her though...It seemed so wrong to do so.

"Barbara and I-we've been hooking up lately." Dick looked at her and winced when her confused face changed to a pained one in a millisecond. Her lips thinned and she cleared her throat. "Do you love her?" he was taken aback by the question and gave a confused hum, asking her to repeat it again.

"Do you or do you not love Barbara?" his breath hitched and he shook his head. "It's just an unhealthy way to mourn, I'm sorry I really am." she took his words into thought as silence fell over them once again. Mourn? About what? Their breakup? She felt horrible about it also doesn't mean she went hooking up with people. What if he really was sorry though? Zatanna looked back at him as his leg kept bouncing. Letting out a sigh. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't...Not as much as I do you anyways." the slightest gasp left her. What if she made a mistake breaking it off with him? Of course, she made a mistake. But they couldn't get back together right away, could they? "Maybe we can go out to dinner when I'm out of this damned cast if you want to anyways." she sounded confident and sure of her question. "I'd love to, I'll try to stop with Barbra too."

"Try?"

Quickly realizing his mistake he corrected himself nervously, standing up as he did so. Until he noticed her laughing and then holding her stomach in pain. His shoulders dropped as he gave her an icy glare. "Nice one Zee." he sarcastically said, rolling his eyes and sitting down in the chair.

* * *

 **Sorry, that was rushed!**

 **I saw Infinity War yesterday. It was a really good movie. (I may or may not have cried ;-;) I'm planning on seeing it again for it's one of those movies you need to see multiple times in order to process what happened.**

 **Please favorite/follow and review! It all makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support on this story and many of my other**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"Okay, who is he?!" Wally cried out, pointing to the thin boy with brown shaggy hair, hugging him. "I did a DNA test and he isn't lying," Dick confirmed jogging over to Wally but stopped quickly when he saw what was happening. "Not lying about what?" Barry was behind Dick, now also confused asking who the boy was hugging Wally. "Grandpa!" the shaggy-haired boy ran to Barry and engulfed him in a hug. "Grandpa?"

"Oh...spoilers!" everyone looked at each other then back at the boy. "He came here in this machine, saying that he was the grandchild of Barry Allen," Dick explained handing the two adults a paper which had the DNA test results on them. "Bart Allen's the name! And 'This Machine' is a time machine." he excitedly explained practically jumping up and down.

"I cannot take care of this kid, what is he? 13! I found out that Iris and I are having a kid earlier!" Barry ran a hand through his hair, looking at Bart who tilted his head a bit. "Kids, actually-I mean-oh I am so bad at this!" he scolded himself and Barry looked dumbfounded. "Twins?!" he shrieked grabbing fist fulls of hair. "How does a time machine even work? That breaks like the laws of everything!" Wally rambled inspecting the machine. "Wally! You can take care of Bart!" the redhead turned on his heels with wide eyes. "Me?" he mouthed and Barry merely nodded. "Well, you and Artemis..."

"I think I'll be a bit busy TRYING TO FIND OUT HOW A TIME MACHINE WORKS!" Dick had slowly backed up and out of the room. "We're still in high school Uncle Barry, I mean how could we take care of him? We barely have the money to provide for ourselves!" Barry furrowed his brows and looked back at Bart, who had a guilty face for he had caused the argument.

* * *

Megan closed her eyes and put her head back as Logan rambled about how much better he was than Conner. She ignored him completely. She still loved Conner, she had made the biggest mistake. Having used a machine Wayne Tech was testing to erase minds, Megan decided to use it on Conner after their latest disagreement, he had noticed though and had broken it off with her.

"Angelfish, you listening?" she hated that name. Instead when the hangout door announced Conners arrival. (An old installment that had been there since day 1 of Bruce buying them the huge place) Megan hummed and smiled "Sorry, zoned out." Logan shrugged and kept rambling doing his best to be extra loud after Conner came in.

The man grumbled something to himself and just went to his room, he was covered in mud. Followed by Tim, Jaime, and Garfield, who was also covered in mud. "What happened to you guys?" Logan asked jokingly as Megan ran to Garfield asking him so many questions. "Got into a fight," Tim stated brushing some dirt off of him.

"With what a mud puddle?" Logan laughed which earned a rather weak punch from Megan.

* * *

Zatanna stared with disbelief at who was at the door. "I'm Ash's father." the man repeated. He had dark brown hair that was up in all sorts of places he tried to peek his head through the door to see his child. She eyes him up and down, he looked a lot like Ash. "If you're looking for Sindella she left a while ago." he wrinkled his nose and craned his neck. "I want to have my son, but how long ago did she leave?"

"About two years ago, and legally I'm his guardian you cannot have him." A bit of surprise overtook his face and he sighed. "Thanks for taking care of him," he started putting a hand on her shoulder and starting to push her aside. "But I want to see him." her arm tensed in anger and Zatanna pushed her body forward, refusing him to go inside.

"What is your name?" Zatanna turned to look behind her to find Artemis glaring at the man and opening the door a bit more. "Toby, now let me in." he was clearly getting angry and nonchalantly flexing as if it would intimidate the women. The blonde looked back at Ash for a moment before looking at Toby. Gesturing Ash to come here she opened the door, overpowering Zatanna's efforts easily, though she stopped Toby from entering the house.

Zatanna reluctantly picked Ash up and walked out to the porch closing her eyes as the breeze came by. Toby looked unimpressed until he smiled and looked up at Zatanna. "I was the only one of the three men to come here to see if it were mine, guess it is."

"Sindella was such a whore," she whispered under her breath, only her blonde best friend catching it causing a rather loud laugh. "Goodbye." disbelief crossed both the girl's faces. "Just like that? You're gonna walk out?" Toby turned and smirked, waving at Ash before continuing to his car not looking back again as if he didn't hear them.

Walking back into the house Zatanna sat down on the couch questioning Artemis' disapproving look."What about your crutch?" she asked pointing to the side of her chair. Zatanna simply shrugged "I barely use it."

"Doesn't mean you should stop, Toby or whatever the hell his name is could've tripped you or some shit, taken Ash and left if I weren't here." lips thinning Zatanna looked down at the crutches and nodded. "Fair point, highly doubtable that it would happen but fair point."

* * *

 **Short and rushed really sorry it took me so long to get out! Any ideas for later chapters? I really need some!**


End file.
